


【皮水】网约“车”需谨慎

by hnan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan
Summary: 黑吃黑
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 4





	【皮水】网约“车”需谨慎

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档

皮克给十五个搭讪对象发出“我鸡鸡很大可以偷偷加我.jpg”都被拉黑之后，终于有人同意见面。

他来到约会地点，却没有看到人。前面的树林里阴影闪动，皮克朝着那个方向喊道；“是Tommy吗？”

等了一会儿才传来回答：“什么？”

皮克有点不耐烦：“Grindr上的Tommy吗？我是皮克！”

又等了一会儿，那团阴影迅速朝皮克移动，“当然了，我就是Tommy，我是说你好，我叫Tommy。”

拉莫斯站在黑暗的树林边缘，他的舌尖舔过上嘴唇，对皮克露出一个诱人的笑容——如果忽略他的几颗尖牙。

皮克小心翼翼地问：“你的牙齿怎么了？”

拉莫斯圆眼睛转了两转，回答道：“一些有趣的装饰，我刚刚从变装舞会出来。”

“你跟照片上不太像。”皮克将信将疑。

“现在没有人用自己的照片做头像了。”拉莫斯走出阴影，他的嘴角沾着一抹红。

皮克瞪大眼睛，几乎叫起来：“你的嘴角又是什么？”

拉莫斯回答道：“是颜料，为了变装效果。”

他们走出几步，身后树林里传来微弱的呻吟声，皮克拽着拉莫斯的手臂，紧张兮兮地问：“你听到什么动静了吗？有人喊救命？”

“是风声。”拉莫斯镇静地回答。

他们继续往前走，拉莫斯想着储备粮也有着落了，心情不错，顺口问道：“话说为什么约在树林见面？野外play？”

皮克愉快地说：“树林后面就是我家，我家很大，我不出来接你你走不进去。”

这时云彩移开，满月当空，皮克竖起的瞳孔在月下闪过一道寒光。

【Fin】


End file.
